Six Feet Under
"Six Feet Under" is the first episode of the second season of Slasher. It aired on October 17th 2017. Synopsis A group of friends return to a retreat near Camp Motega, where they were counselors; the same place where, five years prior, they murdered another counselor in cold blood. Plot 5 years ago at Camp Motega. A group of friends head into the woods, drinking, having fun. They’re counselors at the camp together. Yet there’s something sinister about to happen. Talvinder walks into a clearing where there are torches lit. One of the other girls tells her she’s “on trial” for being a “nasty bitch.” Cut to everyone dragging a bloody body out into the deep woods, some are taking it better than others. Only Talvinder isn’t dead, she starts screaming, bleeding from the face. Peter tries to take her out of there, to the hospital, but his buddy jumps him. Then the dying girl is dragged back into the dark. Present day. Simon wakes up with Andi; she’s one of the young women who were in those woods that night. He wonders what keeps plaguing her. It’s very obvious she’s keeping a big secret from him, ever since they got together. And everyone else from the woods that fateful night seems to be headed back there to the camp. Noah tries cheering up the mood in the car but nobody wants to hear it. They get to a station on the way up, a man named Gene helping them gear up. There’s a lot of tension in the air. On they go, up to the We Live As One retreat house. Cut back to five years prior. Andi’s breaking Talvinder into the whole counselor job at Camp Motega. Now we see Andi and Peter were a couple. They start watching a slasher movie, where it's obvious that Talvinder is planning something. Back to present day. At the retreat are a bunch of people doing yoga, led by a friendly couple, Antoine and Renée. They run a nice retreat, everybody does their part to stay, a happy little family. The reason why the friends are there? A resort’s being constructed, and a tennis court is likely to be built right over where they buried Talvinder. They further mention someone named Owen, who was a suspect in the girl’s disappearance. Certainly their arrival brings the curiosity of their hosts, Gene particularly wonders why they’ve come up in the dead of winter. A woman there named Judith feels bad energy with the strangers around. Although no one else worries. Gene is trying to relax in the sauna when snowballs start pelting from outside. From nowhere, someone in a hooded parka attacks him. Chainsaw to the guts, running the blade right up through him to the shoulders. Cut to inside the cabin, Glenn is a member of the community at We Live As One, barely there two months. He’s not a vegan like the others, he doesn’t dig yoga. Renée tries her best with him but it’s kind of a lost cause. He is also immediately a bit suspicious about the friends when Noah comes around stuttering nervously. The friends get out into the woods where they left Tal’s body. However, after they move the rocks from the hiding place they find nothing; no skeleton, no remains of any kind. Somebody’s moved her corpse. We’re discovering more of the people at the retreat, as well. Judith has a self-harm problem. She and another man named Wren discuss the group of strangers, believing they need to be on guard, at least until they find out more about them. We watch the group, frantically discussing what to do now that Talvinder’s body has vanished. Peter suggests going to the cops. Susan doesn’t agree, she’s married with a child. Nobody other than Andi and Peter feels confessing would do them any good. So, they’re all divided. More about others at the retreat. Mark has scars on his back that look like bullet holes. Back to five years ago, slasher movie night. Talvinder sits with Peter while Andi heads for more popcorn. They chat and get to know each other a bit better. They actually get physically closer. You can see where this is headed, as she’s obviously trying to worm her way between the couple. Cutting to present day, Peter just wants to come clean and face their fate, whereas Andi’s beginning to wonder if that’s the right thing after all. And an argument starts splitting them apart, too. Andi goes for a smoke alone outside, she winds up talking with Mark awhile. He tries to give her some of that enlightened-type advice. He parallels some of what Peter says about her, that she spends her time in a victim mentality. Also partly clear that she’s strong, if she wasn’t she’d have cracked long ago. She heads out to the woods with a shovel. There, she sees foot prints. Farther in she discovers Talvinder’s remains strung up from the streets. From behind, the Camp Motega Killer attacks Andi. Simultaneously, Peter looks for her, wondering where she’s gone. Andi wakes with her four limbs tied to posts. She screams for help. Nobody there but the killer, who cuts her throat open from each side as she gargles on her own blood, choking. Peter soon comes to find her bled out. Back at the retreat, everyone is shaken up by the news, they try to call out and get some help. Meanwhile, the friends are all stressed and full of fear. A message left on their wall, a warning. Go back to five years ago. The friends argue before finishing Talvinder off, Dawn leading the charge. Until Andi deals the finishing, nasty blow. Death(s) References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slasher_(TV_series) * https://fathersonholygore.com/2017/10/17/slasher-season-2-episode-1-six-feet-under/ * http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4667888/episodes?season=2 Category:Episodes